A new beginning
by Twisted-Hysteria
Summary: What do you get when you have Yami Malik and Yami Bakura free from their hikari's bodies and having to live amongst Yugi and his friends? MADNESS...MADNESS I SAY! Warning: Contains swearing and sexual content
1. Reflection

A new beginning

**A new beginning? **

I thought I would get started on writing my first story, and since I am Yu-Gi-Oh crazy at the moment, I would like to do my first fanfic on that.

Please forgive my atrocious spelling if my computer buggers up and decides to mess up my writing.

In this fanfic I would like to explore the countless ways of insanity and chaos would have been let loose if Yugi and his friends decided that maybe they should try and make a truce between them and the infamous, insane, sadistic but ever so sexy duo of terror, Yami no Bakura and Yami No Marik. It is set around slightly over the time when Yami defeated Marik in the Battle City Tournament and got rid of him once and for all…or did he? Ku ku ku ku

Yami Bakura will just be called Bakura because Yami Bakura is too long, like wise for Marik. So here's what I'm gonna do, which I'm sure a lot of people do, Yami Marik will be called just Marik, and so his light counterpart will be called Malik. Yami Bakura will be called Bakura, and his other half will be called Ryou. Ok?...OK!! HEEEEEEEREEEE WEEEEEEEEEEE GOOOOOOOOOOO!!

After all the tears, all the pain and torment Marik had caused Yugi and his friends, Yami had finally defeated the demon inside Malik that was dwelling inside him for years. It was time for The Egyptian trio to start a new fresh start. It was decided that they were to end living in Egypt, instead they were beginning a new in Domino City.

Malik's POV:

_So, this is what it's like to be free. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay Yugi for all he's done. I just can't believe it's finally over. I'm free of the pressures of being a tomb keeper, I'm free from that monster…I'm free…_

Ishizu walked towards the balcony where her younger brother was standing. She could feel the soft breeze brush against her tanned skin, blowing through her long, smooth, and ebony hair.

'Malik' Ishizu said softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

'Oh hello sister' Malik smiled. Ishizu replied with a gentle smile and turned her attention to the setting sun.

'It's beautiful isn't it?'

'Yeah, to think that something like this was here and we were underground all these years.'

Ishizu turned to her brother, moved in to embrace him.

Malik, slightly confused asked 'Ishizu, are you alright?'

The woman looked up to her brother, almost erupting into tears softly said

'I'm just so glad you're back' tears flowed down the young woman's face.

Malik smiled gently, he held his sister close, reassuring her.

_I'm not going anywhere sister…_

11:00 pm, lights off, doors closed, Malik, his sister and Odion were all asleep soundly. Well the other two maybe, Malik was not so fortunate. The young boy tossed and turned in his sleep, moaning in discomfort from the dreams that pestered his slumber. He gasped as he rose frantically from his sleep; his body was drenched in sweat. He rose from his bed and headed to the bathroom, washed his face he looked into the mirror.

'You just won't give up will you?...' Malik said to himself as he left the bathroom.

'_Trouble sleeping little Malik?'_

Malik gasped, his body froze, fear struck into his heart. He knows this voice, it was him. But how?

He looked at every corner of the room…nothing could be seen. Malik relaxed a little, he sighed and laughed softly to himself, brushing his hair back with his hand

'Haha…must have just been my imagination'

'_Oh was it now?'_

Malik yelped he ran to his bed and pulled out a baseball bat from underneath, holding it shakily against the side of his head, he cautiously patrolled his room carefully and slowly.

'Alright fucker, show your self!' Malik said gritting his teeth in an attempt to not wake up the others.

'_Ku ku ku do you honestly think you can hurt me with that thing in your hands?' _

'GAAAAAAAAH!!' Malik screamed as he swung his bat in an (idiotic) attempt to hit the mysterious sound resulting him in breaking a lamp. Malik huffed and wheezed in frustration.

Malik paused…nothing could be heard, there was no sound…

…

'…_Missed me…' _Chuckled the dark voice. '_Malik…do you honestly think that you got rid of me?'_

'Why in the name of Ra are you still haunting me you sick bastard!?'

'_Aww must we result into name calling?, all will be explained…move over to the mirror'_

Malik hesitatingly walked towards his mirror, all that could be seen was his reflection. Suddenly, his face in the mirror began to morph, his eyes began to slaunt, the colour changed from a rich violet to a dark and vague indigo. His hair spiked up like as if he had an electric shock and the glowing eye of Horus was present on his forehead.

Malik stood in fear, his body became paralyzed, for his reflection was none other, then Marik himself.

'Hi' the dark entity said mockingly as he waved at Malik. He could see the fear Malik's eyes, taking this in complete enjoyment, a sickening grin stretched across his face.

'...AH HELL NO!!' screamed Malik as he rose the bat up high ready to swing it straight into the mirror, but before he could lash out his hatred into it Marik yelled out

'Hey hey hey!! Calm down kid!' waving his hands frantically hoping to calm down the nearly shitting his pants Egyptian boy.

'Calm down?..CALM DOWN!! THERE'S A PSYCHO IN MY MIRROR TRYING TO TALK TO ME!!'

'Says the boy **talking** to the mirror' Marik said calmly, smiling in amusement.

Malik tried to catch his breath snorting at the same time. He didn't even think about loosening his grip, he just stayed still keeping eyes on Marik.

'Now that I've gotten your attention, how...'

'I'll ask the questions here!' said Malik in an outburst. Marik just gave a blank stare.

'Ok...now I want answers!'

'Nuuuh...I think I realised that when you said you wanted to ask the questions'

'Shut the fuck up!'

'My my my such language'

Malik regained his cool and asked as calmly as he could

'What is going on and why are you in my mirror?'

'I live here' Marik joked as he rested his chin on his hand.

'You know what I mean!' Malik screamed

'Hehe well, I'm here because...hehe I can't just go' Marik grinned evilly at his lighter half.

'Yes you can' Malik glared in that 'wtf' kinda look.

'No I can't'

'Why the hell not?!'

'Pipe down; you'll give yourself a nose bleed'

Malik had forgotten that Ishizu and Odion were sleeping; the last thing he wanted was to wake them up and worry them.

'I will never go, I am you, and you are me.'

'What?...'

Marik sighed in annoyance. 'I can't go because as long as you are here, I will never die'

Malik listened, but he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'Remember, I was born from your hatred, sadness, misery and pain. As long as those feelings exist I won't just disappear.'

Malik's spirit just faded, he felt as if someone ripped out his soul from him. He thought he was finally free from that demon. But he never will be, Marik was right, they are the same.

'So...you're here...just to rub it in my face...is that it?' Malik asked sadly.

'No, just wanted to let you know and I wanted you to also know that...'

Malik looked woefully at Marik.

'...what?...'

'That...I...'

Malik could here reluctance in Marik's voice.

'That I...have...changed' Marik tried to force a gentle smile

Malik cocked an eyebrow.

'...'

Malik looked at his darker half in total disbelief, and disgust in the smile that he was trying to put on.

'Oh really?...and you expect me to believe you...just like that?'

'Uh...I know the answer you want me to say...but...'

'Save it'

'Aww c'mon, don't be like that, just hear me out'

'I'm listening'

'Now I know you wouldn't believe me, after all the people I've killed, all the people I've tortured...but after being here in the Shadow Realm, I've changed my ways eeeever so slightly'

'Such as...?'

'Ok so I can't practise my niceness on anyone here, I mean, look! There's nothing but purple black clouds and...and, and AAAAH! MONSTER!'

Malik stared in shock as he saw Marik battling against one of the shadow realms ferocious creatures. Marik came back, covered in blood. Malik looked in discomfort.

'Haha! ...ungh...yeah, aww c'mon, gimme a break, I'm not used to it here...unlike that shitty ass bastard Bakura, thinks himself as the fricken king of the place' Marik muttered under his breath.

'_I must say I'm surprised at you. Surprised and disgusted'_

'Who was that?' Malik asked

'Oh Ra...no...' Marik said slapping his forehead in annoyance.


	2. Yami's, Hikari's and Pyjamas

Malik looked at Marik in a puzzled way

Ok, so, first chapter has started out better than I thought.

Recap, Malik found his darker half inhabiting his mirror, Malik is confused, Marik is annoyed and he has to face off countless blood sucking monsters. Will Malik help?

'_I must say I'm surprised at you. Surprised and disgusted'_

'Who was that?' Malik asked

'Oh Ra...No...' Marik said slapping his forehead in annoyance.

--

Malik looked at Marik in a puzzled way. What or who could possibly get underneath Marik of all people's skin? He looked behind Marik and saw the figure coming closer and to his surprise, it was…Bakura...wearing teddy bear printed pyjamas?!

Malik and Marik just...stared, Marik snorted and tried as hard as he could to not burst into laughter. Malik was stunned at this sight, it made Bakura seem harmless... (Personally I think he looks a lot more psychotic).

Bakura stood there; arms crossed and smirked at the Ishtar boys.

'Hello there Malik, and Marik' said Bakura with that smooth British accent of his.

Marik couldn't contain himself any longer; he burst into laughter and fell over, literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Bakura cocked an eyebrow.

'...and what exactly is so funny you little parasite?'

Marik couldn't hear him...or even breathe for that matter. The confused and highly irritated albino turned to Malik, Malik silently pointed at Bakura's clothes, shocked at the sight of the teddy bear prints on his pj's. Bakura looked down at himself, disgusted and embarrassed he growled under his breath but tried to maintain his cool.

'Damn that stupid sod and his fucking sissy boy shits he calls clothes' Bakura cursed under his breath. Marik rose up and wiped his teary eyes, chuckling slightly.

'So, Bakura, tell me, what's with the ridiculous outfit?' Marik teased, fiddling with his collar. Bakura slapped his hand away menacingly.

'If you must know, whatever my host wears I wear too, look' Bakura turned and opened a portal like window that showed happenings in the real world. Malik looked rather impressed, Marik looked into the window with a blank stare which then turned into a wide eyed, freaked out expression as Ryou was seen inside, in the same pj's as Bakura, snuggling in bed with a stuffed toy.

Malik laughed a little. 'I see'

Bakura growled as he pulled on his shirt 'It's mortifying that's what it is, honestly that boy looks like his grandmother dressed him'

'Wait a minute, why is Bakura in my mirror too?' Malik asked.

'It's the only way that I could create access to your world, I could just speak to you through your mind, but this is so much more fun' Marik grinned wickedly.

'Why are you even talking to that tank top wearing sissy anyway?' Bakura scorned.

'Hey!' Malik screeched.

'Malik is going to help me get my own body and escape to the real world'

'But I didn't agree to that' interrupted Malik

'You don't have a choice in the matter, you can't get rid of me remember?'

Malik gave out a defeated sigh.

'Interesting!' Bakura pushed Marik out of the way, leaving Marik falling and landing on his butt. 'Tell me more about this; this could sort out my own little dilemma'

The psychotic duo tried to compromise with the unwilling Malik, which took a very long and exhausting time.

The next day, Malik was sitting on his bed, looking down to the floor. Confused and worried, Malik was in need of guidance. Should he believe the man who tried to kill him and everyone that he cared for?

A knock was heard from the other side of the door.

'Malik?'

'Yes?'

Odion and Ishizu walked into the room, both looking concerned.

'Are you alright? I heard a lot of noise coming from your room last night' asked Ishizu.

'You guys heard me?' staggered a little

'Yes. You kept saying 'his' name. Ishizu walked over to Malik and sat next to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. 'It's over now Malik, you're free.'

'No...He's still there'

Ishizu looked at Odion in fear. Odion asked

'Master Malik, we saw him go, we saw him get sent to the shadow realm.'

'Look...here's what happened'

After explaining the situation that went on last night, both Ishizu and Odion were too shocked for words.

'I don't believe it, he seriously said that?' asked Ishizu dumbfounded.

'And you believe him?

'I don't know what to believe anymore. But he's right about one thing. He won't disappear.'

'We should go see Yugi and the Pharaoh, they'll know what to do' said Ishizu reassuringly.

Malik sat down on a couch in the living room and picked the phone that was on a side table next to him. He dialled Yugi's home number and waited for an answer. The phone was finally picked up.

'Hello?' asked Yugi.

'Hi Yugi its Malik'

'Malik? Hi! How you doing?'

'Ok I guess, Yugi, I have something very important to tell you, is it ok if I come over? You should bring your friends too. They also need to know.'

'Oh? Sure, come on over'

After gathering Joey, Tristan, Teá and Serenity, Malik explained everything and they didn't take it very well.

'SAY WHAT!!' Yugi and his friends screamed at the Egyptian siblings in complete disbelief.

'No way! Never gonna happen'! Said Joey as he crossed his arms and turning his back at them. 'Why should Yuug do that bastard any favours?! After all that he did to Mai!

'I know, and I don't expect you guys to forgive everything that he did. But I know that there is some good in him' said Malik, Hoping for them to understand.

(Awkward silence)

'….umm…you are talking about the same guy right?' said Tristan, sweat dropping and giving him that 'are you serious' kinda glare.

'Malik, didn't you get rid of that monster for good? I mean, I swear he was taken to the shadow realm after you surrendered.' Yugi asked in a concerned tone.

Malik narrowed his eyes, looking slightly woeful. 'I thought that would happen, but…I can feel him. He's still there somewhere, he's a part of me and I am a part of him. Just like you and the Pharaoh.'

With saying that, Yugi understood completely where the sandy blonde Egyptian was coming from. Yugi turned to Yami for some guidance. Yami folded his arms and sighed deeply. 'Yugi, please don't look at me like that'

'Yami, Malik's right. Marik will never disappear, why can't we give him a chance?'

'That's probably the most stupid thing I have ever heard you say.'

'It might not be so bad, who knows? He might turn over a new leaf'

'YUGI LISTEN TO YOUR SELF!' Yami grabbed the small boy by his collar, pulling him up until his feet left the floor, shaking him back and forth in a crazed frenzy. 'DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO SEND THE BASTARD TO THE SHADOW REALM IN THE WHOLE DAMMED FIRST PLACE!?' Yami looked as though he was about to start foaming at the mouth.

Yugi wiped the spit from his eyes looking a little shocked, he sweat dropped but smiling at Yami to ease him a little. 'Trust me Yami, it will be ok'

Yami calmed down and sighed deeply. He lowered Yugi down to the floor.

'I hope you know what you're doing Yugi.'

Yugi turned to Malik, 'I'll do it'

Téa, Tristan, Joey and Serenity's jaws dropped!

'WHAT THE FUCK!!' Joey ran up to Yugi, grabbed his shoulders firmly to face him. 'Yuug, you can't be serious! You're really gonna let that nut case come back!? After all we've been through!?'

Yugi looked into his friends eyes, confident in his decision. 'Trust me; I know what I'm doing. Don't worry; he won't be a threat to anyone. I have an idea'

'Eh?'… Said the confused and frustrated young pup.

You guys probably know what's gonna happen now LULZ but its how it's gonna happen MUAHAHAHA!! chokes


	3. Mortal?

Woot! this is so much fun! I'm actually enjoying making stories. Ok, so far Marik was persuading Malik to help him, Bakura came out wearing childish pyjamas and Yami started foaming at the mouth and a whole lot of other stuff I wont say because you should go back and read what happend if you have no clue what the heck is going on.

* * *

Yugi stood in front Malik confidently smiling at him.

'Are you ready Malik?'

Malik nodded, slightly hesitant but sure of his answer.

'Oh wait Yugi!'

'Yeah?' Yugi stopped.

'There's something else I forgot to mention'

'I never woulda guessed' Joey muttered sarcastically. Teá nudged Joey hard on his arm.

Malik turned towards Ryou. 'I also saw Bakura'

Ryou was stunned; knowing his Yami, something bad was definitely under foot.

'He was there too?' Ryou asked uneasily.

'Yeah, he too wants to be separated from your body. He wants us to give him a chance that we're giving Marik.'

'No wonder I slept so well last night' Ryou said to himself. 'Usually he haunts me in my dreams, doing all kinds of terrible things'

'Well, I say we do it. After all, the outcome will be a lot safer' said Yugi happily.

Yugi's friends couldn't believe what he was doing or saying, why? Why set the most insane and dangerous people out of their imprisonment? Whatever he was thinking, they knew that they should believe in his decision.

'Ok, Malik, Ryou, stand in front of me' Yugi stood in front of the two Hikari's holding his Millennium puzzle in his hands. 'Yami, they're ready'

Yami didn't say anything; he glared a little at his lighter half then sighed deeply. He gathered his shadow powers, a shining glow flowed through Yugi and his puzzle. Everyone looked in amazement at what their friend was performing, amazed but more frightened.

Chills ran down the two boys as their Yami's were being pushed through their hosts bodies. An aura of golden light exploded before everyone's eyes, they shielded their eyes from the luminosity. Everything dimmed down, Malik and Ryou slowly opened their eyes, they widened from fear.

'Ku ku kukuku...you were right Marik, the fools fell for it'

Marik and Bakura stood triumphantly in front of the fearful mortals with sickening grins stretched across their faces, horrifying enough to strike the fear into the bravest of hearts.

Joey looked at the demons with fear, anger and hatred filled his heart.

'Yuug, what were you thinking?'

Marik's eyes examined the place and the people in it, he smirked and turned his attention to malik.

'I must say that I am surprised, happy but surprised, I was beginning to think it really was the end for me' He walked up to his lighter half and placed a hand on his shoulder. Malik, petrified and harmless, stood there, his body began to shake, an uncomfortable chill rose up and down his spine. He could feel his Yami's hand, it was warm. No illusions this time, he was right there, flesh and bone.

Marik's grin grew larger, he was enjoying every moment.

'Now, it's time to finish...what I had started!' Marik swiftly stripped Malik of his Millennium rod from the back of his trousers. He pointed it in Yugi's direction menacingly, Yugi stood firm, he didn't even flinch.

'Marik, it's no use.' Said Yugi calmly.

'Silence you little runt! Oh how long I've waited for this!'

'It wont work Marik!'

Marik ignored the boy and attempted to send him to the shadow realm but nothing happened.

'...' Marik looked down at the golden rod, dumbfounded he thrashed it at Yugi again, nothing.

'Whats this?!' Marik screeched, he started shaking the rod frantically. 'Why won't it obay my command?!'

Malik puzzled turned to Yugi. 'What did you do Yugi?'

Yugi grinned happily. 'Marik has no use of his shadow powers, he's a mortal!'

'WHAT!?' Marik's eyes burned with firey rage, his fists tightened. 'What the fuck did you do to me you little twerp!!'

Yugi closed his eyes, another aura of light beamed out through his puzzle. His golden fringe changed slightly, his eyes were slightly squintier then usual and his voice deepened as he replied

'I have kept my side of the bargain, Marik. Yes, I have given you your own body but at a price.'

'Tch...you..fucking bastard' Marik gritted his teeth as he cursed under his breath.

'...Wait a minute!...if he can't use his powers then...I can't either?...' Bakura said slightly raising his voice.

'Precisely' smiled Yami cleverly.

Bakura gave Yami an empty look, he blinked quite a few times.

'YOU SODDING LITTLE CUNT!!' Bakura made a leap for Yami, his arms stretched out to grab hold of Yami's neck in a crazed frenzy.

'Oh no you don't!' Tristan yelled as he grab hold of the angered albino and hooked his arms backwards to prevent him from hurting anyone(...or anything).

'WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!! I'LL KILL YOU!! I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS YOU COCK MUNCHING, IDIOTIC LITTLE...GAAAARGH!!' Yami Bakura screamed at the top of his lungs at Yami, he kicked his legs frantically at an atempt to break free from Tristans grip.

'I didn't think he'd be that mad' Malik said to Yami frightfully.

'Don't worry, he'll warm up to the idea' Yami said reassuringly.

2 Hours later after trying to get the sadistic Marik and Bakura to calm down a little, Yami, Malik, Ryou and Ishizu all gatherd in the kitchen to have a word with them.

Marik and Bakura were both restrained to chairs with rope, chains and duck-tape. Marik averted his head away to his side not wanted to look at anyone. Bakura on the other hand still hasn't managed to stop yelling and cursing at...well, everyone.

...'AND THEN I'LL RAPE YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIEND AND MAKE YOU EAT HER BODY AFTER I CHOP HER UP INTO LITTLE PIECES!!'

'OK! I think they get it dickward!!' yelled Marik in aggravation.

'Yeah fuck you too mate!!' Bakura yelled back at Marik angrily.'...fucking tosser...'

Yami sighed and pulled a chair to sit on in front of the two psychos.

'Alright, Marik, Bakura. I think this has all gone far enough don't you?'

'No' Marik and Bakura both said at the same time.

'You should be thanking me at least, I decided not to leave you two to suffer in the shadow realm for all eternity. Because like Yugi and Malik said, there has to be some good in you and...I believe them'

Bakura and Marik paused before throwing their heads back in laughter.

'He must be on crack' Marik joked to Bakura.

'I'm serious'

They paused again. 'Oh my Ra he really is on crack' Bakura said wide eyed.

'Everyone deserves redemption, no matter what sins they have committed in the past' Ishizu said to the two boys softly with a little fear in her tone.

Marik and Bakura looked at Ishizu. Bakura examined her, his eyes lifting up and down her body. He then turned to Marik and asked

'Is that your sister?'

'I suppose'

Bakura grinned at the ebony haired girl 'Isn't she a beauty?'

Malik rose to his feet and stood in front of his sister blocking Bakura's perverted view.

'Don't you dare say that about my sister!'

'Oh I'm sorry, would you prefer it if I called her ugly?'

'Alright that's it, I've had enough. Now, you can either accept the fact that you are now 'normal' (Marik and Bakura... normal? ponders) people and now live among us or I can banish you once again to the shadow realm, now what's it going to be?!'

'Wait! Wait wait wait...ok...ok. I'm willing to...try' said Marik reluctantly.

Yami looked down at him suspiciously. 'Is that a promise?'

'Argh...yes...' Said the evil Egyptian through his teeth.

Yami turned to Bakura 'And what about you?'

Bakura growled and looked away stubbornly.

'Well?'

'ARGH ALRIGHT!! FINE!!'

Malik's face lit up a little. 'Ryou! Did you hear that!?...Ryou?' Ryou was sitting on a chair in the far corner of the kitchen, he was practically shitting himself.

'Umm...yeah..heh..eheh' Ryu laughed nervously.

Malik and Yami untied the two and quickly flinched to the side away from them. Bakura flexed his wrists and then turned his attention to little Ryou.

He grinned at the little boy

'...BOO!!'

Ryou yellped and ran out of the kitchen frantically. Bakura laughed to himself and looked behind him. '


End file.
